A new Beginning
by Hellgirl8
Summary: Misaki is left by usui who half heartedly leaves for England. When he returns, what is he shocked to find out?   Rated M...kids below 18, I beg u pls don't read! btw there are 4 chapters at teh same time! and in the next story you'll get more 4!
1. Chapter 1

Date: 24th September 2010

name: My baby boy!

Summary: our Misaki is left by Usui who half heratedly left for England leaving Misaki alone. What happens after he goes and when he returns what is

he shocked to find out? Read to find out! ;)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o _

"MOM!" A young boy shouted from his sleep.

"What happened, Azuma?" She said.

"i had a bad dream." He said.

"There, there. It's alright now. Momy's here.  
_

My name's Ayuzawa Misaki. I'm a 25 year old working lady. I earn 50,000 Yen per month. I'm still single and have a son. How'd it happen?  
Go ask that bastard who left me and my son, Azuma. It all happened like this...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Flash back! o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Misa-chan, are you done working?" The perverted outer space alien, all known to us as usui Takumi asked.

"Yes I am." a raven black haired girl also knows as Demon President of Seika High, Misaki Ayuzawa replied.

"Do you have some free time to come up to my appartment? I have something special to tell you." He said.

"Okay..." She followed him.

"What is it Usui?" She asked.

"I have to leave for Englamd...I'm sorry Misa-chan." he said.

"Usui? We're in our final year of College. I knew this would happen so I've prepared myself."

He kissed her with all he's got. SHe replied to his kisses. His hands sneek under her shirt just to nibble with her for the one-last time.

She moaned in reply. "Misa-chan...are you okay with this?" he asked. "I guess...this is the last time I'll feel you." She said and let him continue.

"Misa-chan..." She moaned on him calling her name again and again. "I love you." He said.

"Takumi, I know I've never said this to you. But please know this, I love you too, right from the start." She said.

He carried her to his room. he shut the door and removed his shirt. Well her clothes were off of her body long ago. She was covering herself

with bedsheets. "Misa-chan. Very soon I'll see you anyway. So it's useless." He said as he moved closer to her pulling off the sheet.

"Uh!" She moaned when he touched her breatss. He massaged her properly. She was so stressed. He didn't care. She watched him kiss her neck and

leave hickeys here ad there. "I know what I'm doing is wrong. Misa-chan. Please do email me and don't love anybody else!" he said. "I'll come back for you!

Stay single for me. I promise to return for you." he concluded. Misaki was now over him kissing his chest. He moaned. She kissed his neck, his jawline,

She was even ready to take that thing in her mouth. That made him moan. "Misaki!" He called her name out. Misaki was blushing.

He lay her back down and slowly began to enter her. "A! Takumi, that's too big!" She said. "Faster usui!" She said.

He began to thrust into her. finally he reached inside. it was her first time and deffinately she was bleeding. "Sorry, Misa-chan. That hurt bad

didn't it?" He asked. "It's okay...if it wasn't you, I wouldn't have been so strong. Thank you for everything Takumi." She said and fell asleep.

Takumi's flight was tomorrow night and mo college in the morning as it was Sunday.

Misaki woke up to find Takumi was kissing her forehead like he's never going to see her. She'd miss him. She hugged him hard.

"Don't go!" She said. "I'm sorry Misa-chan! I don't want to go myself. But if I don't go, they'll ruine your life. Please Misa-chan and don't forget to

email me. I won't forget abou t you." He said as he went to fetch his camera. he kissed her forehead and clicked a photo like that.

"I'll miss you too much Misaki. Just try not to break down okay?"

"I'll do my best Usui! Please return soon, okay?" She asked.

"Okay..." he said. "Now I need your help to pack my stuff. Can you?"

"I'll be the first girl to help my guy pack up stuff and go away even though I still love them." She said with a faint smile.

"I know...and I love it when you call me your guy. By the way...here this is my email and this si my residence in England. You won't forget me, right?"

"Of course not!" She cried. " I wish you luck Usui! Just keep calling me okay?"

"Promise..." He said.

They kept talking but did not realise when they had to go drop Usui at the airport. he held her hands upto the last moment and kissed her for several minutes.

"Take this Misa-chan." he said. She opened it and found photograph of him and her and even his appartment key.

"I want you to live in my house alone and when I return I must find you there. I'll be sure to inform you."

And that's the last time Misaki saw usui. When he reached England he called her up and told her that he's in England. He even asked her to email him

and he got his first email. His inbox was full of her email everytime he opened it. _

Recently he stopped emailing me back. I tried my best to contact him, he won't pick up his phone. I Have a 4 year old son now.

It's his first day at school today and he's very nervous. But he won't give up, maybe that came form me. Oh yeah, how did I get pregnant?

Didn't I mention about our last time together? He did not mail me back after my first message. I told him that I'm pregnant with his son but

his account seems to be shut. Anyway, I got to get Azuma dressed.

I put his school uniform and gave him all his books but he refused to take my help. I used to be as stubborn as he was too. I smiled at him.

Azuma's got blonde hair and green eyes just like his father. He's not to open and is self dependant just like me. At times he's strict but

never with me. Maybe cuz am his favorite okaa-san. We left the house hand-in-hand. We walked all the way there because we hate to waste money.

"Okaa-san, look!" He siad pointing towards his school.

"I'm sorry, Azuma. I'm sorry for the fact you don't have a father." I apologised.

"Not that Okaa-san. I don't care about a Tou-san. he must be dumb to leave you. I was pointing that my school's here. Shall we go?"

"Sure..." I said and hand-in-hand smiling we walked towards school. All parents were suppose to watch their kids in the class and wait till the teacher

instructed them. We entered the class only to find Usui Takumi and a certain girl with black long hair, big blue eyes and white skin.

Usui looked towards me but I didn't care. I watched as my son picked up a table near the window. I asked him why did he choose the window then he said,

"It's because Okaa-san used to sit near the window at the last year of her school!" He seemed to be happy.

"Misaki..." I heard someone call my name. I looked at him, it was Usui. "Yes, who are you?" i asked trying my best not to cry.

"Don't 'who are you' me, Misaki. You know who I am. How are you?"

"Well I'm fine." I replied trying my best not to burst out in anger as my son was here.

"Darling, who's she?" I saw that girl with black hair i mentioned come over.

"I told you never to call me that, didn't I?" Usui said.

"Sorry...but who's she?"

"She's a friend. Now could you please get back home, Mia? I'll take care of Rick." Usui replied.

"Okay..." Mia said. That's when I found out her name's Mia.

"Congratulations on your marriage, Usui." I said, smiling at him. "Misaki, please, I'm sorry. But...can I talk to you?"

"Mom, today's your holiday from job right? Can you come to pick me up?"

"Sure..." Misaki replied to her son. "What were you saying Usui?" She asked.

"Can you come with me for a coffee?" he asked.

"Okay now...all parents please listen. My Name's Yuriko Fuyumi. Your Kids will be under my supervision.

You Must be here at 11 in the afternoon to pick up your kids. Please don't be late and now you may leave the kids so they can learn.

Say bye bye Mommy and Daddy Kids." She said.

"Bye mom!" Azuma said. I smiled and walked out the class. _

I walked home right after that. I ignored Usui for a week. I've been working Part-time at Maid latte just for fun. I did not feel like quitting it.

That night was the last time I'd be working at Maid Latte as I was suppose to quit. The boss understood my problem but I would still be working

if there was a shortage for staff. i went to the back to gaze at the moon and here he was.

"Long time no seeing the Maid prez." he said.

I walked back in but he caught my hand and pinned me to the wall.

"What do you want? You're married and have a child. And you had the nerves to tell me to keep waiting for you? hell yeah i was waiting."

He was shocked at my words and hugged me hard. "Do you have a husband?" He asked as he was still hugging me.

"No, I kept my promise but you didn't." I said and started crying. My shift was over already and he knew it.

"I'm so sorry! but please listen to me. I'm not married to her! We had a divorce but our families don't know about that at all."

"What about that kid?" I asked him seriously.

"She was drunk at a bar the other day after our marriage and got rapped. She came home early morning and slept. I was asleep at night besides her.

And the next day she tells me she's pregnant but through the DNA results we found out it wasn't my child. But our family was happy so we had to keep the

child. And the moment we entered japan we had a divorce but we still have to pretend to be a couple. Mia's ex-boyfriend is ready to take the responsibility

of her and the I wanted to get married to you." Usui concluded with a heavy sigh.

"Now tell me about that Azuma..."

Chapter 2

Author's note: This is still Misaki saying okay!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- recap o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Now tell me about that Azuma..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o End o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"A-zu-ma..." I cried at his chest like the last time i did.

"Misa-chan? What is it? Is it that painful to speak about...Please tell me!" He pleaded.

"He's, he's..." I cried a lot. He comforted me. He kept stroking my head until I stopped crying.

he checked my temperature but before that i fainted. he carried me to his old appartment as his new appartment was in the same building but on the lower floor.

"Coming! Mister, my mother's not home yet. Please come later." Young Azuma said,

"Azuma, it's me. Usui. please open the door." Usui said.

"Okay..." he opened the door and found his mother in his arms.

"What happened to OKAA-SAN! What did you do to her?" Azuma's eyes grew wide in anger and shock.

"I did nothing to her. Thinking about you Tou-san made her cry her eyes out and she has fever so she fainted."

"urgh...I told her not to over-work herself." Azuma said and went in the kitchen and got some medicine and two glasses of water.

"Why do I feel like this Kid's so like me?" Usui thought.

"What? Wondering why we look so alike? Well i'm wondering why doesn't my Okaa-san let me know about the idiot who left her." Azuma said.

"Well, he's just like me and her." Usui thought agaim.

usui got up and roamed around the house. He opened Misaki's cup board and saw a locked drawer. He searched for the key and found it pretty easily.

He opened it and found all the gifts and stuff he gave her. Their pictures together and some other stuff too.

"Misaki!" He said that a little aloud to find out everything.

I woke up and found young Azuma stroking my head.

"What happened here? OW! My head hurts!" I complained.

"Okaa-san. i'll be back from the toilet. You got the creeps out of me." He said and walked off leaving the two adults alone.

"Misa-chan." Takumi entered the room with theri pictures together.

"Yes?" I asked. "Just what is all this? You never told me about Azuma and who's son is he?" He asked.

"You-Your son..." I spoke hesitantly. I turned upside down and cried on my arm.

he turned me around and hugged me. I cried on his shoulders.

"How'd all this happen?" He asked me.

"Remember our last time? 3 days after you went to England I started vomiting too much. Then I realised that i was pregnant with your child.

And you just won't reply to my messages. I tried to call you, but your phone was switched off." I cried hesitatntly and then came in Azuma.

"Okaa-san...Please tell me what you just said was all false, this man betrayed you?" Azuma said.

I nodded my head and Azuma just came over to me and seperated us. "You don't have the rights to be with my mother then!"

Azuma was very angry and i just kept my hands on my son's cheeks and smiled. i got up and walked ot my room leaving the two young men alone.

I was eavesdropping on them though. I had a cemra placed in the living room for the safety of my son.

"Why did you betray my okaa-san?"

"I did not mean to. I feel like killing myself for leaving her like that but my grandfather found out about us and got me married to that Mia. huh, she's

a bitch! I don't even like her. I got a divorce with her and as soon as her ex boyfriend arrives we'll be officially seperated in our Parents' eyes.

then i'll marry misa-chan." usui said.

"Heh? You think I'll let you marry my Okaa-san? I won't allow you to disturb her anymore! I don't understand why all men are like this! I wonder if I grow

up will I be like this too?"

Takumi's expression showed that he was shocked by Azuma's words. "I know what i've done is wrong but can;t you give me another chance?"

"I'll give you one if you promise to never hurt my Okaa-san again!" Azuma said.

"Promise, but don't tell anyone that I'm your father. My grandfather finds out, I'll be flying back to England and I know your Okaa-san whouldn't like that."

"Okay...Okaa-san! Come out, I know you've heard us both through the camera so better walk out!" Azuma said,

"Okay, okay..." i walked out in my night gown ready to put Azuma on bed,

"Come one now! I know tomorrow's a holiday for both of us. So let's get a good night sleep!" I said and picked him up.

"Good night Usui." Azuma said.

"That's not the way you talk to your father." Usui said with a chuckle.

"Well, you;re not officially his father. Right. Azuma?" I said.

"Right, okaa-san!" Azuma said as he wrapped his tiny arms around my neck.

"Okay, okay. I live on the fifth floor here. You can call me up whenevr you want, okay?" He said.

"Okaa-san doesn't have your number. I know because I read her contact list." Azuma said.

"he can read?" Usui asked.

"Of course he can! WHo's son do you think he is?" I said.

"Your son indeed!" He said and planted a little kiss on my cheeks. Azuma starred at him with a glare that said 'Don't-mess-with-my-Okaa-san .'

"Good night my dear little kiddo! And good night Misa-chan." he said and walked off.

"Okaa-san. Let's go sleep." Azuma said as he was nearly asleep on my shoulders.

"Okay..." I walked in the room and placed him on the bed. We had two rooms but he was scared to sleep alone. So he slept with me.

I put him on the bed and slept next to him. I pat his head as he said, "Okaa-san smells good!" and slept off.

"Good night little one." I said and planted a little kiss on his cheeks.

Next morning I woke up and found Azuma was cooking. "Where did you learn cooking form?" I asked him.

"I know I'm just a 4 year old kid who's not suppose to be doing all this but I don't want Okaa-san working at all today!" Then we heard the door bell ring.

"Coming!" Azuma said as he asked who it was.

"It's me, usui!" I walked in the room leaving Azuma to his work as usui entered to find Azuma cooking.

"He's so talented Misaki." Azuma bought in the breakfast in the bed and I silently ate it.

"He got this cooking talent form you." i said as I sipped my tea.

"Good. Now I have a son who can cook, read and is self dependant." Usui said.

I ate my breakfast silently and went for a shower.

"Okaa-san, you don't have work today. WHy are you dressing up?"

"We're out of some stuff remember? Did you prepare the list of those things?" I asked him.

"Oh...here.." he handed me the list and i stuffed it in my pocket and went for a shower. I came out in jeans and a shirt.

"Let's go. Oh by the way usui, what are you going to do?" I asked him.

"Well...can i join too?"

"What about Mia?"

"We're divorced remember? But I guess I can bring Rick along. Azuma do you know Rick?"

"Well yeah, he cama eover and talked to me and we're just good friends but he's extra hiper about things. He keeps saying 'let's do this, let's do that'

and I'm sick of it! I'd like to have a friend like Okaa-san who can understand me." Azuma said.

"Hmmm...then I guess I'll not bring Rick along." He said.

We exitted the appartment.

Author's note: Misaki's still saying!

-recap-

We exitted the appartment

-  
_

We entered the elevator and found Mia and rick waiting for the lift too.

"Oh! dear, what are you doing here. Oh, and hello!" Mia greeted. SHe smiled at Usui but glared at me.

"Excuse me, Kindly NOT GLARE AT MY MOTHER." Azuma replied.

"What a disrespectful child!" Mia said.

"what a shameless girl!" i said.

"Takumi dear, why do you have such indescent friends?" takumi looked at Mia as if about to slap her.

"Oh my, Azuma, why are we talking to useless people? Shall we carry on with our buisness as they're useless. See ya on the way but never again." I said and walked

away.

We entered the shopping mall and shopped our hearts out thanks to my payment.

Author's note: This part Usui is saying. Enjoy! :)  
_

"Takumi, what was all that about?" Mia asked.

"Shut up! WHy did you talk to her like that?" I asked her. Oh she was soo getting on my nerves. If rick wans't here i swear I would've slappped her.

"You care a damn about her and not me! We're married Takumi!" Mia said.

"Ahem. Rick, go and play in the park we'll be there." Rick nodded and walked away.

"We're not married anymore Mia. We're just pretending."

"Yeah right! Like I'm going to stand here and watch when some bitch come around taking my husband away from me? Well then you're wrong!" Mia said.

"She's not a bitch Mia! Mind your tongue or I swear you'll regret it!"

"And her son's a bastard! You heard me! Bas-stard! Child of an unmarried woman!" Mia said.

I slapped her hard and said, "Azuma's my son!" I could see tears through her eyes as I walked away carrying Rick in my laps.

I entered the mall and found Misaki and Rick.

"Hey there, Azuma!" Rick said smiling.

"Hi." Azuma replied.

"Misa-chan, are you done shopping?" I asked.

"Nope! We just started, right?" She smiled at Azuma who was smiling back.

"Yep! We still have 4,000 Yen to spend!" Azuma said.

"4000? Misa-chan I thought you hate to waste money!" I said.

"Yeah I do! But when it comes to my kid I don't care! Plus my payment's being doubled! I'll be earning 2,00,000 Yen now. (2 Lakhs. don't sit and count!)

"Hmm...Anyway, Okaa-san's going to buy a dress today, right?" Azuma said.

"Well, no." Misaki stated.

"Azuma wanna go to the game zone?" Rick said.

"I'm sorry, Rick! But i have to make sure Okaa-san buys a dress. She hasn't bought any dresses in ages and we have so many party invitations this month."

"Oh, then why not I make sure that your Okaa-san buys a dress, heh Azuma?" I said.

"Hmm...Guess I can trust you." Azuma said.

"Azuma, Here take this, please." Misaki said.

"What's this Okaa-san?" Azuma asked.

"This is your mobile. i wanted to give you this as you'll be going alone and you're just 4 years old." Misaki said.

"Okaa-san! Don't forget, I do Aikido like you do!" Azuma said.

"Really, Azuma? You do Aikido?" Rick was shocked.

"Well, Like mother like son." i said.

"Yes i do." Azuma said as he took the moblie and ran off to the game zone with Rick. We were left alone when my moblie began ringing again.

"What?" I said.

"Usui, hey, It's me Chad. Chad Codler Brown, Mia's ex boyfriend." Chad said.

"Yeah, I remember. By the way, Mia's up in my appartment I'm here with my girl. Bye then."

"Okay, Bye." Chad siad and hung up.

I went back to Misaki who was currently holding a black dress with a V neck and ended on her thigh.

"That would look brilliant on you." I said as she jumped.

"No that won't. I'm a mother. I should wear something descent." She said.

"Okay then, How about this?" I picked out a red long gown which ahd jewels studded around its neck which was deept. It had netted covering

above it and at it's bottom were similiar jewels. I made Misaki try that dress out.

She came out in the dress and said, "It feels like I'm old!"

I gave her the same kid of dress in Black and Gold. When she came out the public was looking at her, astonished. I walked upto her and gave her a kiss

on the lips. She jumped back and said, "Your kid!" I didn't care and she knew that. I forcibly gave her a kiss and we heard Mia behind us.

"Mia?" i said.

"Well Takumi. Wasn't my love enough for you?" She said.

"I never loved you in return, Mia. You were always a burden on me." I said.

"Where's Rick?" she asked.

"In the game zone with Azuma." i replied.

"What's my child doing with a bastard?" She said.

Misaki walked upto her and slapped her accross the face.

"Don't dare abuse my son, Mia! You'll always regret the moment you do!" She said.

"Well your son is a bastard! You're not married to Takumi and still you have a son!" Mia said.

I couldn't take it anymore and then when I was just about to walk upto her Azuma pulled me back down and said, "Forget the bitch!"

I was shocked at his words and said, "You're right!" Then we saw Rick right bahind us who whispered to me, "Is my mom really a bitch?"

"What do you think?" I replied.

"Yeah, she is. The you're my dad right?" Rick asked me as we heard the two women quarrrel and Mia getting slapped again.

"Nope...apparently your mother had an affair with some other guy and then you were born but he refused to take your responsibility and your mom's parents

and my parents were good friends so they decided to put all the burden on me while my brother had already married off. SO you see the man over there?"

"Yeah, he;s my mom's ex, isn't he?" Rick asked me.

"Umm...Are you guys sure you're all 4 year old kids?" I asked them

They nodded and even I nodded.

Misaki walked back in the changing room with tears in her eyes and Rick was being called by Mia.

"You're a bitch mom!" Rick showed her the middle finger and got slapped. I caught Mia's hands before she could and Azuma went in the changing room with his

mother.

"Don't do that, bitch!" I heard chad say that.

"I came here just to comfort you but you still have that attitude. I wish i was with Misaki right now, comforting her, she's way nicer then you are."

"you've talked to her?" i asked her.

"We'e buisness partners. I confessed my love for her about a year ago and was ready to accept her with her son but she said 'Someday he'll return.'

I was shocked to find out that 'he' was you! Guess you're a very lucky man, Takumi. She's caring and kind but can get scary at times." Chad said.

"i see. If you can leave us alone Chad. Do me a favor and see how Misaki is." I said and took Mia to the food court.

"Okay." Chad said.

Chapter 3...

RECAP:-  
"I see. if you can leave us alone Chad. Do me a avour and see How Misaki is." I said amd took Mia to the food court.

"Okay." Chad said.  
-

Authors not: This much Chad is saying. okay? ;)

"Misaki, open the door! it's me, Chad!" I said as I knocked the door.

"Wait a second Uncle Chad, Okaa-san's changing." Azuma said.

"Azuma what are you doing in there, then?" I asked.

"My eyes are covered! I can't see a thing!" Azuma said.

"I see. Misaki, are you alright?" I asked her.

She sobbed and said, "Yeah. I don't care what bitches say."

"Look I'm sorry for what she said." I apologized.

"It's okay. I'm perfectly fine." She replied and opened the door.

"Are you buying that dress?" I asked her.

"yeah, actually takumi insists on this and even Azuma does." She replied.

"Oh..." I said.

We went to the cashier and paid for the dress. Misaki had caught the bag in one hand and Azuma's hands on the other. I took the clothes from her hands

and let her be free. We headed for the food court and had some Pizzas, burgers and Pasta.

"Misaki, are you free tonight?" Takumi asked her as he headed towards our place.

"Well, I got work tomorrow..." She said.

"I'll say you got a little fever Misaki. You should go." I said.

"yes, Okaasan!" Azuma said.

"Okay then..." She said.

Takumi was sitting right next to her and was eating from the same plate as she was. "Misa-chan, don't make me wait too long. And I want my appartment back!" "Not happening! You said that you wanted me to live there."

"Yeah, but I also said, 'Alone' but here you've got an angry young man who hates me." takumi said and I laughed.

"yeah, Takumi, where's Mia?" I asked.

"Don't spoil my mood by talking about the bitch!" Azuma said.

"Okay, okay. But Azuma, you must stop using such words" I said.

"No Azuma! keep using them! I give you freedom! Okay? listen to okaa-san and not Uncles!" Misaki said.

"Miskai, you're spoiling him!" I said.

"I'm the mother! And I don't care, I just want him to be happy!" - Misaki

"WHat...am I dead?" - Takumi.

"Well apparently you were dead for 4 yeaars, uncle." Azuma said.

"Well, I've talked to my family about me and Misaki and they've agreed on our marriage just because we got a son and Gerard's got 2 daughters." - Takumi.

"Wha-what!" - Misaki said.

I laughed silently at their love while Azuma hugged his mother.

A/N: *sigh* So many A/Ns! Now it's Azuma's turn t say! lolllzzz!

I hugged my okaa-san as I was happy for her that she's finally getting her life back.

"Okaa-san...what do I call Usui?" I asked Okaa-san

"Well...call him Pervert." She replied.

"But Okaa-san, It means something else." I said.

"I know that, but your father's also something else. he jumped form teh school roof just for a photograph and surprisingly was alive."

"Really, pervert?" I asked.

"Yep, anything for Misa-chan! And please call me Tou-san instead of a hentai!"

Okaa-san's mobile began ringing as I picked it up.

"hello?" I said.

"Ah, Littel azuma is it? how are you?"

"I'm fine (Need to find what does Granny mean in Japanese! lol). How are you?"

"Well I'm great! Where's your okaa-san?"

"Okaa-san's talking to Uncle Usui who apparently happens to be my long lost father." I said.

"Who is it?" Usui asks me.

"Grammy." I said.

He took the phone and said, "Long time isn;t it Ayuzawa-san?" _

Usui Saying now! ;)  
_

"Long time, Ayuzawa -san?" I said.

"Ah, usui-kun! I thought you'd never come for my daughter." Minako said.

"I did come. Ayuzawa san, (I got up from my place and headed off for a quiet place) I needed your permission to marry Misaki." I said.

"Of course Usi-kun! You're free to marry her!" She said and cut the line.

I headed back to my place and placed my arms around Misaki.

We were done eating so we headed home. I moved into my old appartment with Misaki and Azuma. _

"Misa-chan, what you want for dinner?" I asked her at home.

"Ummm...Macarony!" She replied while she was busy teaching Azuma a little bit of Maths.

"Okay." I said and got to work. Surprisingly she'd bought Macarony and kept it in the compartment.

"Okaa-san, 2 is teh square root of 4, right?" Azuma asked her.

"Yes. Now if I ask you what's teh square root of 625 how will you find that out?" Misaki asked him.

"Division!" Azuma said.

"BINGO!" Misaki was enjoying teaching Azuma and I was enjoying hearing my little family's voices.

I was very happy to be with them. At night Azuma decided to be brave and sleep alone in his room. We let him do as he pleased and went in our room.

Misaki was with Azuma until he slept and when i entered he was asleep. Azuma had stuff toys around him so he won't be scared.

"Misa-chan, let's go." I said and waited for her to go.

I followed her to out room and finally I would be with her made me wanna eat her up.

I shut the lights off and as you know I sleepw ithout my shirt and only my panties. I did the same and made misaki blush like a retard.

"Usui, why are you sleeping like that?" She asked me.

"Because Misa-cha, I wanted to have some-" She cut me off with a sweet kiss. Oh I missed them so much. I wonder why she wore a buttoned night dress, though.

Like i care as long as I'm with her. I kissed her a lot. I kissed her jawline and even unbuttoned her night dress and pulled it off. God I loved the way she moaned.

I had a sound-proof room so no sound could get out of this room. I lay her down on my bed and kissed her jawline and her breasts. I nibbled with her nipples

and made her moan. I was kissing her neck again. "Ta-Takumi, slowly..." She said. "No way! 3 years have gone by since this moment Misaki!" I replied.

amd continued to kiss and suck her right Breasts. When I massaged it, God, the way she relaxed. I kissed it and sucked the nipple.

My hands moved around her stomach and I kept sucking her breasts. I went on to the left one and sucked it too! Oh wow! The way she moaned and the way she

gripped and ran her soft fngers through my hair, made me moan. She was giving me so much pleasure. I realised that now I was under her and she was kissing me.

her hands roamed around my chest while I kept pulling her closer. I knew she was kissing my nipples and slowly she crawled on my neck and kissed me there.

I loved it. I pulled off her panties and she moved away. her hands moved on her waist and she pulled off her panties herself.

I kissed her alot and pulled off my underwear. I looked up to see her flushed face and closed my eyes as entered her. She shouted in pain but I beared it.

"Misaki, calm down! I know it's grown big!" I said.

"It's still the same size idiot! Hey are you using a guard?" She asked me.

"Nope! and i don't use a guard Misaki, we have to do this atleast more than once to get you pregnant okay? So chill!" I said and continued my way in.

I silenced her with my kiss and finally I was inside her. God she loved the way I was in.

"Usui, Enjoying?" She asked me.

"Yeah, what about you?" I asked.

"I am. Now can we sleep. I know tomorrow's My Boss' birthday so he's giving us a holiday." she said.

"Misa-chan, you don't have to work anymore. I earn 50 Lakhs per month. Don't leave me! Even though my secretary manages my work I'm always free!" I said.

"She nods her head and asked, "Can we sleep now! I'm so sleepy!" She said.

I moved out of her and hugged her. Facing her back and hugging her from behind, she was in my arms. I kissed her cheeks and said," Night Misaki."

"Night!" She replied and kissed my lips one last time." We heard the little guy screaming so she put on her bathrobe and went to see him.

I followed her of course! We were in our bathrobes and the little guy was screaming.

"Mommy's here now Azuma! Tell me what happened?"

"Mommy!" Azuma hugged her tight. I picked him up and carried him to our room.

I hugged Misaki and Misaki hugged Azuma. This was my little Family and we were very happy.

next Morning...

"Morning Misaki!" I said and kissed her cheeks.

"Morning Azuma!" Misaki greeted Azuma and kissed his cheeks.

"Morning usui, Morning Okaa-san!" Azuma wished.

"Morning angry-young-man." I said.

"Mom used to call you perverted-outer-space-alien. Shall I call you that too?" Azuma said.

"No way!" I said and moved owards him and tickled him. Well he was just like me but could not control his laughter and finally laughed.

"Okaa-sam! Your Fiance`e is troubling me!" Azuma said.

"Now he's gonna be your tou-san Azuma! Dealw ith him the way i did! Use Aikido!" She said.

Azuma was very strong for a kid but not strong enough as me. I carried hhim upto the bed and tickled him a lot. He was laughing and then came Misaki with wet hair,

Black skirt, white top and a black blazer on.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"I got to go off for a meeting. Don't worry, Chad will be with me!" She said and went to get her shoes. She dried her hair

and headed off for the door.

She waved a good byen and was out of teh house very soon. I watched her go as Chad came in a car to pick her up.

Azuma was off to sleep and I was in the hall completing my little work. She left at 12 and came home at 1:30. I went to open the door and ther eshe was. She

hugged me tight and kissed my lips and we sat on the couch. She was in my arms and we were watching T.V

We got bored of the T.V and headed off for our room to sleep. But then it clicked me that Azuma was in our room. I peeped inside and saw Azuma sleeping like an angel.

Misaki was in teh kitched having some water while I went upto him and gave him a chaste kiss on his forehead. His eyes opened up as mine do when I feel Misaki's hands

on me. "Where's Okaa-san?" he asked me. "In teh kitchen having water." I said.

"I see. Good night Tou-san," he said and dozed off to his wonderland. I picked him up and carried him to his room. He sure was a heavy kid but Misaki was strong.

"Takumi?" I heard someone call my name and to find it to be Misaki.

"Hmmm?" I asked.

"What are you doing?" SHe asked me.

_  
Misaki is saying _

I was drinking water in the kitchen when I saw Usui carrying Azuma towards his room.

"Takumi?" I asked.

"Hmmm?" He asked.

"What are you doing?"

"He slept in our room so I was just getting him to sleep in his room. besides it's not that dark that he'll get daymares." He laughed.

"Okay then..." I said and went off to my room and began changing.

Not knowing the fact that teh door was open I stripped off and tehre was Usui behind me. I ran in teh bathroom and he started laughing his heart out.

"It ain't funny! Besides I always leve the door open while changing because it's only me and Azuma living here!" I yelleed at him but smiled.

"Serioulsy prez...Hahahahahahahahaha! Oh My li'l Maid!" He said and I hugged him hard,

"Okairi washaimasai Goshojin-sama!" I said. (A/N: I know the spelling of Goshojin-sama is wrong but...am not a damn Japanese so bear with it and Usui's kindo OOC (Outa character))

He kissed my lips, picked me up and off in teh room we went. Although we did not do it, infact he was putting on all my clothes. "For a change you're not planning anything perverted." I complimented.

"Misa-chan! I was nevr a pervert! Although t was fun to be perverted with you, you know?" he said and I blushed and hid under teh bedsheets.

"Come one now, let's go off to sleep." He said and I obeyed him.

Suddenly there was a loud sound of someone throwing stuff toys at teh door.e went to see who it was and it was Azuma who was scared.

"Azuma? What happened?" He asked as he gave him a big hug.

Azuma was crying bitterly, I took him in my laps and kissed his forhead and played with him a little to let go of teh dream from his head, My dear kid!

"Azuma, what did you dream about?" He asked Azuma.

"Someone beating me up and locking me in a small room naked and beating me! SOmeone was stiffing a big knife under my gut! Okaa-san!" Azuma clinged on me completely and was crying bitterly. I stroke his hair and he fell asleep in my arms.

"Takumi?" He looked at Azuma with tender eyes, the eyes with which he once looked at me.

"He's feeling the way once I did. It'll happen for a while. I think we should keep him with us all night and make sure he's happy at school. I'll be busy with our wedding preperations, okay?" He smiled at us.

"OKay..." I said and carried Azuma in my laps. He took Azuma from me and put him on the bed and said, "He's too heavy for you to carry."

"I'm the demon President of Seika High, takumi! I can carry upto 45 Kgs of weight!" I said and sat down besides Azuma and stroke his hair.

"By the way Misa-chan...Our Wedding's this week! Better get ready for wedding dress shopping now!" Takumi said.

"O-k-a-y..." I said amd looked at Azuma. "Takumi...do you think Azuma's happy with our wedding?" I asked him..

"I'll ask him...when he wakes up." He replied and headed out the room. I slept beside Azuma and woke up to find Azuma besides me looking at me with teary eyes,

"What happened Azuma?" I asked him.

"Okaa-san! You'll leave me after your marriage, right?" He asked me. I kissed his forehead and said, "No way, I won't leave my son ever."

He huges me hard and I strokeed his head again. I think I love his smoothe hair so I keep stroking them. "Okaa-san, don't leave me okay?"

"Promise..." I said and kissed his cheeks. "Now come on! Mommy needs help in deciding a wedding dress! But please dont tell the girl in the shop that it's for me because I was suppose to get you after marriage but idiot Takumi went away and

I had you. So, the wedding dress is for some one else of my size okay?" I said and kissed his forehea.

"So does that mean that I'm an unwanted child?" he asked me.

"No, you're a wanted child. If i didn't have you, then probably I would've broken down in peices. You were the only thing I had which looked exactly like Takumi so never think that you're an unwanted child, okay?" I said.

He hugs me again and I see Takumi standing out the room smiling. I smiled back and then he entered and pulled me up. "Let's get ready now, shall we? Come one Azuma, I'll get you dressed." He said. Azuma jumped from the bed and headed towards

the room with Takumi behind him. I had a quick shower, applied my deo and put on my clothes. I wore some girly clothes for a change because Suzuna had gifted me that. It was a pink top with a belt underneath and an off-shoulder.

I looked at myself. Seriously, Aoi-chan was right! I do look good in feminine clothes. Takumi entered teh room and got dressed too. he didn't care about the fact that I was in here and began stripping. I walked out the room and headed

to the kitchen. Had a glass of orange juice, I know it's evening and not a juice time but I don't care. Azuma entered the kitchen and we sat on the couch discussing about some school work.

"Okaa-san, why did he leave you?" He asked me.

"It's because of some family work." I replied.

"Then how come I was born?" He asked me.

"Why don't we wait till you're about 14 years old?" I suggested,

"I know about what process you need to go through Okaa-san! I maybe young but I'm not a kid!"

"Okay, okay. before going we did that and then when he went away I realised that you were coming out!" I concluded.

Takumi was behind me and oh my God he was glarring at me. I showed him one of my demon looks and he chuckled!

I got up and went away. He caught my hand and pulled me down, (More like one of those dance steps in which teh guy bends down and and the girls in his hands face to face)

and kissed me. "Wow Usui! Never knew you were so romantic..." Azuma interrupted. He lift me up and replied, "Thank you!"

After a few seconds we left teh house and reached the dress shop.

"Welcom! How may I help you?" A lady said.

"We're here to buy a wedding dress." I said.

"I see. Please follow me." She said.

I handed Azuma to Takumi and they went off for dress shopping.

I saw a pretty dress which had a deep V-Neck and beutiful ambroidery done around it. It was backless and sleeveless. I tried it on and I bet Takumi would stare like a Pervert!

I asked the lady if I could take a photo of myself like this and she nodded. She bought me a veil and some flowers and clicked my photo through my moblie. I bought that

dress and headed off to the Park where I could see Takumi and Azuma.

Usui's saying...

Azuma and I were sitting on the bench when we heard Misaki coming towards us.

"Sorry!" She said.

"Okaa-san! You took so much time!" Azuma whined.

I got up and placed a kiss on her cheeks which made her blush.

"Aww...how cute!" I said.

She mumbled something like me going to that perverted outer space alien again and all and to silence her, i kissed her little sweet lips.

"Pervert..." she mumbled after the kiss broke but she ahd a little smile on her face. She turned to Azuma and showed him something in her mobile which I wanted to see

but she won't let me! I tried the puppy-dog face too! :(

Azuma and Misaki were very close though. I saw Misaki smile with all her heart almost everyday, maybe cuz of this new kiddo!

U guys got a joined story line! lolzy! Okay so now...I guess I'll write a new story and the new chapter will have atleast upto 8 chapter, i.e. 4 more chapter, k?

Reviews pls! lolzy ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Important note:**

**My exams are going on so maybe I won't upload any chapters! And the comp at which I had saved the thing is gone! Cuz of some stupid thin' hacking it! So please bear with me! The comp will be mended and brought back in a few days! I've written up to Ch. 7 for Maid Sama! **

**And Blood + and Ginban Kaliedoscope will take a little while longer. Same goes for the hellgirl's anime! **** Gomenne!**


	3. Chapter 3

CH.5

Author's note: Hope u remember what happened last time!

Kindly note...Kids below 18...i request u to get lost from this story and come back after u're 18!

We walked back home, Azuma was with me and Misaki was by my side. i was a little

happy to know that no matter what, my Misaki won't leave me. We reached the

apartment and Miskai opened the door. i went and dropped Azuma back on his bed.

"Misa-chan!" i called for her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What are you doing?" i asked.

"Going for a shower, why do you ask?" She replied back with a question.

"Just..." i replied back.

Misaki's POV

We entered the apartment and i headed off for shower.

Suddenly i heard Takumi call me.

He was asking where what was i doing. i replied back that

i'm going for a shower. There was no reply.

i entered the shower but the Geezer wasn't working.

"Takumi, The geezer isn't working!" i clled but i forgot that i was naked. He entered the shower room and surprised to see me naked.

i blushes like a retard and he chuckled. He gave me his bathrobe and i quikly put it on. he pressed the reset button and left the room with a smirk on his face.

"Did Ayuzawa do that on purpose?" He asked.

"No i did not!" i replied back.

"it's ok! i've seen you naked a lot of times before. But this was a little special to me!" he stated and left. i was dumb founded and continued with my shower.

My phone began to ring but it wa sin the room where Takumi was sleeping. No wanting to disturb his little nap i got out thinking he must be sleeping but he was wide awake with my

cellphone.

"Who's call is it?" i asked as i hid behind the wall.

"Come out already, you've been in there for more than an hour." He said.

"Give me a few minutes more please!" i requested.

"Five minutes more!" he said. "i'm getting a little desperate." i blushed at his words.

"O-Okay...what do you mean by desperate?" i asked him.

"You know that very well, right, my Misaki?" he said and i blushed. i ran in the shower and washed myself again. i came out in my shorts and a black top.

"Why didn't you wear the shirt i gave?" he asked.

"Cuz i couldn't find it!" i said.

"it's okay!" He said and pushed me on the bed i was blushing at this act of his but didn't care.

i could sense him getting desperate.

He kissed my lips and slowly traced down the jawline. Goodness, he was so pleasurable.

"Misa-chan, why didn't you remind me about this?" He asked as he kept nibbling with my throat.

"it's just...Didn't wanna be shamless..." i said.

He made me sit upstraight and pulled off my shirt.

"No bra?" He asked.

"Well, i don't use them at night." i said.

He chuckled and pushed me back down. he started kissing my neck and there was this sudden pain in my chest as if yearning for some attention.

i ran my hand through the chest and i think he found out about the little pain so, he began to kiss down my breasts. "Really freshens memories." He said.

i moaned as he bit my ear. Goodness, Usui was such an alien. How did he find out i'll moan at my ear getting bitten? Well, who cares? He was caressing my cheeks as i looked

at him with my eyes half open.

Usui's POV

her eyes were half open, maybe she was enjoying herself. i sucked her little nipples and tasted her. "Uh..." She moaned and pleased me.

i opened my eyes as she gripped my hair and pushed me more towards her breasts. "misa-chan, what do you want?" i asked her only to see her flushed face.

God! She was just too cute! "if you don't know what you want, kindly let me do as i please," i said and went on to the other.

Suddenly, we heard Azuma crying. She got up and put on my shirt and ran towards him.

Sometimes, this kid can be such a nuisance! i gripped my fist. But then again, he iS my son.

"Azuma...what's the matter?" i asked him.

"i just fell off the bed!" he cried on my chest.

"Why do i smell Okaa-san's scent on you?" He asked me.

"That's cuz-"

"i know why, you don't have to tell me." He said and We blushed.

i lay him back on the bed and carried Misaki back to our room, bridal style.

We woke up in the mornng and surprisingly Misaki was under me and her nipple was in my mouth and she was stroking my hair. i sucked a bit more,

i guess am addicted to her sweet taste. i hated it when my phone began to ring, i got up and picked it up.

"Hello?" i asked.

"Ah, son! i would like to meet you and your wife in person." My grandfather said.

"Okay, where?" i asked.

"Tonight, there's a ball at our house. Young Azuma should be there too. Everyone wants to meet him." My grandfather said.

"Okay." i said and hung up.

i told about this to Misaki and she carried her black and gold gown again. We left for the mansion through our Private jet and reached an hour early before the party began.

The maids accompanied us to our room and took Azuma to a special room to get him dressed upon my request.

"Ayuzawa, are you done?" i asked her. She did not reply to me.

"Azyuzawa?" i tried again. "..." Why wasn't she replying? i hugged her from behind and asked her, "Angry with me?"

"Yes," She said. "Why?" " 'cause am not 'Ayuzawa' anymore, i'm Mrs. Misaki Takumi Usui." She said. i was a little shocked but then i planted little kisses on her neck.

"yes...you...are...my wife..." i said between the kisses. She was shaking a lot, maybe cuz i was tickling her.

She giggled a bit and turned around. i hugged her tight and said, "Let's get ready, hmm?" She shook her head and went to the washroom to get dressed.

meanwhile there was a knock on the door. i opened it - not to mention i was shirtless- and there stood the maids with Azuma.

"Oh sir, h-here's th-the k-k-kid, a-a-all re-rea-ready." i started wondering why was she stammering but...who cares!

Miskai came out all dressed up and looking extremey gorgeous. My jaw dropped and so did Azuma's.

We headed downstaires as the party began 30 minutes ago.

Ch. 6

Misaki's POV

We headed downstairs with usui's arms firm around my waist and Azuma being accompanied by a maid.

"usui, remind me why do we have a maid taking care of our child? i want him with us!" i asked, i was a bit worried about my son like every otehr mother on this planet.

"Because i wanted to have a dance with Misa-chan! And of course he'll stay with us." Usui said which made me feel a bit relaxed as we headed down.

We could see the orchestra playing and all the people from nobble families dancing like people of England used to in the time of Rome and Juliet. i felt like Juliet

and Usui like Romeo. And Azuma to be our son. We got down and began dancing like old times more like 16th Centuary. (A/N; am writing this in Notepad so Mistakes cannot be changed!

Gomenne Minna-san!)

"Misa-chan's too tensed. Calm down, okay?" he whispered in my ears. it felt soothing and nice.

i danced along with him until we were tired. We saw Azuma beside us with a young girl with whome he was forced to dance.

"Okaa-san! Why do i have to dance with her?" he spoke in japanese although he knew english very well.

"Azuma, be a good boy and treat the young lady properly." Usui said.

"But-but-" he spoke in English and the girl understood.

"Azuma-kun, please don't hate me for forcing you for a dance!" The girl whinned.

"Fine." Azuma said with a flushed face which made me chuckle. We sneaked back in our seats after the song got over. Azuma bowed to that girl and came running to me.

"Okaa-san, how do i tell everyone that i don't want to dance! They're just behind me for a dance!" Azuma said.

"Maybe because you look just like your father." i said and chuckled a bit. i took Azuma on my laps and fed him some meat.

"Misa-chan, i'll go meet grandfather, okay?" he said.

we nodded and enjoyed our time together. i did not realize but igarashi Tora was also here.

"What a surprise! isn;t that Misaki Ayu- No, i meant Misaki Takumi Usui?" he said.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you igarashi-san." i said. he took my hand and kissed it again.

"Mom, who's this uncle?" Azuma asked.

"This was the President of Miyabigaoka High school while i was the president of Seika High. As presidents of schools we knew each other. isn't that right, igarashi-san?"

"Very well. But i am amused to find a boy such as Azuma to be a 4 year old and speak english fluently." He commented.

"Well, maybe because he's my son!" usui interrupted.

"Ah, Takumi, how ncie to see you!" igarashi faked a smile again.

"nice to see you too." Usui said.

i excused me and Azuma and went back up to our rooms. i lay on the ebd with my am covering my eye so that this night could just pass by.

"Okaa-san, Daijoubo?" Azuma asked.

"Ah. Am just fine. i'm just too exhausted." i said and dozed off. i heard the door knock but wasn't strong enough to open so Azuma opened it for me.

"Misa-chan, not well?" UUsui asked.

"i'm just too tired." i said.

He asked the maids to take Azuma to a different room and it was really late at night. The party was going to end any way in a few minutes. After Azuma left,

usui came over to me and unzipped my dress; i didnt care. He looked at me and said, "Misa-chan, i guess we'll have to be here for a few weeks." he said.

i nodded and then he got me my night dress. i was in no condition to dress myself so he dressed me.

"Misa-chan, cn you sit up-right so i can put your night dress on you?" he asked.

i groaned and he chuckled. i removed my dress somehow while i was lying down and got me one of his shirts and one of his shorts. i wore them and dazed of to dreamland while

his hands playfully roamed around my body. he kissed me and whispered, "Good night!" And we slept together in each others' arms.

Usui's POV

Miskai slept and i was about to sleep whent ehre was a knock on the door. i opened it and found Azuma. i let him in and he hugged Misaki and fell asleep.

i was confused then turned around and saw Gerard.

"Oh, hello brother." i said.

"Hello, May i come in?" he asked.

"Misaki's sleeping and so is Azuma, can we talk tomorrow?" i suggested.

"or...can't you come in the garden for a while?" he said.

Misaki's moans could be heard and i was sure she was hungry. She got up and headed of to the little fridge we had in our kitchen and ate a bit and then headed back to the bed.

She saw Gerard and rushed to the bed to cover herself.

"S-sorry!" She said.

"it's fine, i should apologize for not informing you." gerard said.

"Umm...May i ask why are you here?"

"i had some personal stuff to talk to usui about, mind if i come in?" gerard asked.

"Ummm...if you guys promise to stay at the otehr side..." Miskai said.

i let Gerard in and took him to ther other room and sa Miskai fast asleep again.

"What is it Gearard?" I asked.

"Congratulations, Usui. You've proven me wrong and finally you got all the property of the Walker's family!"

I nodded and said, "is that what you wanted to say? it's 2 a.m, Geard. Let me go have a good night sleep." i said.

"Okay then, good night." he said and left. i went back to Misaki and kept her head on my chest as Azuma's head was on her chest. I was a little jealous cause that

kid's got no clue of how lucky he is.

Ch. 7

Misaki's POV

We woke up in the morning and I realized what position were we in. I can understand Azuma's cuz we've been sleeping like that since he was born. Azuma's very sensitive just like

his father So I had to make sure I won't distrub them. I slowly tried to push myself up and when I finally did, 2 hands caught mine and said, "And where do you think you're going?"

I was a little aware of the fact that these 2 would open their eyes but had no clue that they'd push me back on the bed and sleep, after all it was 7 in the morning. Usui pat my head

Until I slept.

Next time when I woke up I found myself on the bed with Usui still patting my head and smiling at me. I looked around for Azuma but he was nowhere.

"Where's Azuma?" I asked.

"He's gone to the lu." he said and I hugged him hard again. "Usui, how long do we have to stay here? They're deffinately going to pass coments on our child that he

is an unwanted or some intellegemant child and I don't want that!" No mother would want that right?

"Don't worry, he's the next heir to our family's group and he's got my blood, not any other man's blood, right?" He asked.

I wanted to be a little playful so I said, "How can you say that?" I wanted to play with him for a while but did not know that's he'd actually Kiss me!

he kissed my lips then my jawline and my neck. he waent back on the lips and bit my lower lip; I granted him the permission and he sneeked his tongue inside.

he broke the kiss and asked, "Tell me the truth! He's my son, right?" he sounded a little hurt. i placed my palm on his face and said, "Of course he is! Wanna have a DNA test?"

He looked at me and kissed me again. "Then why did you lie to me?"

"I did not..." Well technically I did not...he misunderstood that!

"You did..."

"Did not..."

"Did..."

"Did not you Perverted-outer-space-alien!" I yelled causing Azuma come out of the bathroom.

"Okaasan you alright?" He asked.

"yes I am, Azuma..." I replied.

A.N : well I know this is verry short but I have my exams! Sowwy!


End file.
